moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Creeper
Background I enjoy playing...games. And in my games...I embrace the darkness. Not just the shadows at its fringes...those are for the weak. No, I seek to immerse myself completely in the vileness our society offers. The injustice...the grotesqueries...the violence... They fuel me. Other Agents will bore you with stories of tortured childhoods...troubling behavioral patterns... Justifications, all. I will offer you none of this. I have no past...and if I thrive today, it is due to the depravity and chaos of this city I, in turn, thrive in. More of my kind will come forth, as long as the state of this world remains the same. Perhaps we will become the turning point the world desperately needs...a swarm of Creepers, spreading sickness in our wake... After all, they say that a common enemy can unite even the most divided of peoples. Description Creeper is an Assassin agent in Modern Combat Versus. Ability Vortex Rattle allows Creeper to teleport in the direction he is moving. Alternative Action Aim Down Sights Quotes When purchased * "Yes... Agent unlocked!" When selected * "Choose me..." * "Embrace the darkness..." * "I see you..." * "Come closer..." * "Let us play..." * "Come with me..." When deployed * "Your hair smells pretty... Did you wash it last week?" * "You have not seen true cruelty..." * "Death awaits..." * "I shiver with anticipation!" * "The flesh crawls..." * "Yes, this world will die." * 'Distortion is but a tool!' Respawning * "I've returned..." * "I've picked up your scent..." * "I cannot be killed." * "My work continues..." * "Death is but a state of mind." * "The darkness returns!" Killing an enemy * "Shh... Sleep now." * "Death is a comfort." * "Excellent." * "Die..." * "Delectable..." * "Feels so good..." * "THREE lives!" * "Three lives taken!" * "Three tasty lives!" * "Four lives taken!" * "FOUR!" * "Four souls..." * "FIVE lives!" * "Five souls taken... *long laugh*" * "Yes... Five!" * "Killing spree!" * "All will suffer!" * "Die! Die! DIE!" * "Next time, beg." (Revenge kill) * "Something to be savored." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "Distortion is but a tool." * "Entering the vortex!" * "Time is my plaything!" * "The abyss calls me..." * "This will be over soon..." (Enemy only) * "Soon, we will be together..." (Enemy only) * "Disoriented? Good." (Enemy only) * "Do not blink." (Enemy only) Victory * "This is only the beginning..." * "Tonight, we feast." * "Blood has been spilled today." * "Do you feel alive? I do..." * "We must all follow our urges..." Defeat * "We have failed." * "We are forsaken." Quick Chat Group Up * "Come to me!" * "You are needed here!" * "Over here!" Ability Status * "Preparing vortex..." * "I am charging..." * "Vortex charging..." * "Ability is prepared." * "Vortex Rattle ready..." * "The vortex is ready!" Affirmative * "I understand..." * "Yes, yes..." * "Mm-hm..." Thanks * "Thank you..." * "Yes..." * "Good...good!" Hello * "I see you..." * "Hello..." * "Greetings!" Voice Lines * "Take a bite... You might like it!" * "No one is innocent..." * "Cruelty is a blessing..." Skins * Default * Immortal See Also